


Bolt Hole

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cracky, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smutty, a bit of feels, bolt hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that they made love so intensely that the bed rattled noisily against the wall, incessantly creaking from their movements. But it made it all the more special when they did (this is cracky, smutty and short).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolt Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This really is a just a teensy bit of smutty crack.
> 
> (oh and this is the second cracky one-shot that my brain had given me before I feel asleep one night a few weeks ago ... the other one is titled [Spare Bedroom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6678343))
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn't often that they made love so intensely that the bed rattled noisily against the wall, incessantly creaking from their movements. But it made it all the more special when they did.

"Oh yes Sherlock! Mmmmm … just like that! Oh fuck! Fuck!" Molly cried, as he continued to thrust into her as hard and as deep as he could.

"Ahhh!" Sherlock groaned, beginning to feel her walls tighten around his cock.

She was so near to tipping over the edge into orgasm, but apparently her mind had another idea when suddenly an old conversation between her and Mary popped into her head. And before she could stop herself, a loud, raucous laugh burst forth.

Sherlock instantly grew still and gave her a rather exasperated look, before he slipped out of her and collapsed down upon the mattress. A large pout was now gracing his lips. And in spite of being all too aware of his upset, she continued to giggle. He glowered at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry!" she said to him. "Sometimes I just don't have control over my mind!"

His eyes were narrowed slits as he peered at her. "And what exactly did you find so humorous about my shagging you into the mattress?" he spat out.

She shook her head, sitting up before moving to straddle his hips. "It wasn't that that made me laugh. It was … something else."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm waiting."

She bit down on her bottom lip. "Remember when you escaped from the hospital, after Mary shot you?"

He gave a quick, curt nod.

"Well … John and Lestrade were trying to figure out where you could possibly have gone. And they went around asking different people if they knew where your bolt holes were. They asked Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft … and Mary asked me. And I told her … my flat. My spare bedroom … well ahh … _my_ bedroom."

"How exactly is that funny?" he huffed out.

"Oh it's not what was said that was funny, not exactly."

Sherlock, for perhaps the first time in his life was entirely baffled. Molly, taking note of this, giggled again before wrapping her hand around his ebbing erection. She gave his length a few pumps before raising herself up onto her knees.

"Bolt," she stated, giving his hardening cock a solid pump. "Hole," she continued, placing the head at her entrance before sinking down onto his length, encasing him fully in her wet heat. "Mmmm…!"

"Oh fuck Molly," he growled out, rolling them over in one swift move so that he was on top of her once more.

She started to giggle, locking her legs around his waist.

"You are ridiculous," he declared, trying his hardest to ignore how wet and warm she felt around him.

Her giggles faded off, being replaced with a smile. "So are you," she stated, moving her fingers through his hair. "Perhaps this is what makes us so perfect for each other."

"Mmm..." he hummed, before dropping his lips down to hers. "Bolt hole," he grumbled. "I'm never going to be able to think of that the same way again!"

"Eeeee!" she cried out, as he surprised her with a quick, solid thrust. "Oh yes! Mmmm … you won't need to. I already live here."

"Fuck!" he growled as she suddenly screamed out his name, her orgasm washing over her like a tidal wave. He cursed once more as the tightening of her walls about his cock brought him to his own climax.

They clung to each other for several moments before he moved off of her, but this time not to pout. After catching their breath, she curled herself around him, nuzzling at his chest.

"I suppose you speak the truth," he said to her. "I haven't felt the need for a bolt hole since you've moved in here."

She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling.

He pressed his lips to her forehead before saying, "You're the only bolt hole I need."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> heh ... >:D


End file.
